User talk:Klock101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bandipedia! Thanks for your edit to the Naughty Dog page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Sure. It will be good to link all the Naughty Dog wikis together.Crashfreak99 09:45, April 20, 2011 (UTC) It looks really good but can you replace the Aku Aku in the image with this picture of Aku Aku.Crashfreak99 08:37, April 21, 2011 (UTC) You can put it back on if you want. The admin who removed it is in trouble right now.Crashfreak99 11:18, April 24, 2011 (UTC Hello, I'm the admin who is currently working on getting the forums up. Could you please make an announcement on the Uncharted Wiki that their's gonna be a Naughty Dog Forum going up soon? It would help attract more users. Thanks. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 23:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I blanked the main page talk because their was stuff from 5 years ago on it so it was time to clean it up and start fresh. And we don't archive stuff like talkpages here, only the monthly pole and featured article. Hope that anwsers your question. :D ---''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 20:46, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Alright, anyway thanks for telling me about the typo, I'll fix it. :D -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 21:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, the main page talk wasn't really long enought to archive yet, so I've re-added the info. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 23:30, May 6, 2011 (UTC) In my entire time on Wikia I've never seen a non-admin make a usefull edit to the main page. And with all due respect, I am an administrator and you are simply a regular user so I don't see how this concerns you or how your opinion will effect my finale desicion. Anyway, under my rule as an admin, the page will remain protected until furthur notice. Thank you. - -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' Look, your welcome to come and edit here but it's getting very annoying when you keep butting into this wiki's buisiness ranging from the main page talk to the main page itself. With all due respect but out. The admins and the senior members will take care of it and you have very little say with how this wiki is run. And on 99% of wikis the main page is blocked for admins only. If you don't belive me I could give you at least 20 links. And in the question that I'm am a better editor than you, I never said that but keep in mind that I have 1000 edits and you have 60. Anyway, I really don't want to start arguments with you but if you insist I will. Please stop this now. Since you've comme to Bandipedia you've done little but start arguments, this your finale warning -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 13:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't need to ask all 4 admins every time I make a move. But in this case I've already asked Crashfreak99 on the forums and he has yet to respond. Anyway in the mean time let's just forget about this and keep editing. :D -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 13:45, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :The whole point of a wiki is to allow anyone edit any of the content that is available on this site. As administrators, we are here to oversee the whole editing process and improve the wiki to make it a more enjoyable place rather than dictate to everyone on what they should do and not do. Its never really a good idea to flex your administrator status on anyone's page because it gives everyone the perception that you are a power hungry admin rather than someone who wants to help regulate the day to day activities. That is why on Wikia there is not secret admin page because all of our edits are viewable by other users too, just like any regular user has their edits public. :AS for the whole main page locking debate, I think it should be kept unlock. Over at my MP wiki where I am an admin at, we keep the main page unlocked to allow users to correct mistakes and maybe even improve the main page. The only reason why certain pages were locked in the first place because it was to prevent Brodie from keep putting his crap into the articles. Now that is not a problem anymore, so let's not try and make a big debate out of this. -- The Magnum Master 14:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Block Crashfreak99 blocked you for starting arguments with the admins. If you agree not to start arguing about the main page again then I'll unblock you. Agreed? (You can still edit your talkpage) -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 17:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to point out that I had stopped "arguing" and continued editing as normal when I was blocked. If you want to unblock me then I'll be happy to continue editing as I was before, but my opinion on the homepage has not changed. However, I do not see the point in being permanently banned for something like this. --Klock101 18:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Fine, I unblocked you, and I appologies for being rather rude with you earlier. Anyway, let's just forget about this whole thing about the main page for now because it's not going anywhere. :D -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 18:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) This whole blocking issue is starting to become a problem. You just can't go around and block everyone because they have a different opinion then your own. Klock only was suggesting that we unlock the main page to allow other users to edit, which was a legitimate claim. Its bad enough that this wiki does not have real active users, but if we keep blocking them for every little petty reason, then we are not going to have any active users. I think its time to set guidelines on offenses and reasons for blocking a user since it seems that every user is getting blocked for every little problem. No reason for this situation to escalate like this. -- The Magnum Master 04:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm still blocked. Any chance you could take another look at the block list and see what's up? --Klock101 18:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :I have unblocked you, if you still can't edit tell me. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 12:35, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope. I still can't edit. The system autoblocked my IP because my username was blocked. --Klock101 14:02, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :That stupid thing you wrote above about me deleting The Magnum's Master's message was complete idiocity. I deleted his message by accident and their's no need to write that text above in bold. You could have simply re-added the deleted message. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 21:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Community Different wikis have different rules the same way different adminstrators have different approches. While the World of Warcraft Wiki may well have this that doesn't mean that Bandipedia does. Please stop trying to turn this wiki into something that it's not by trying to set up rules that are not needed. You're starting to get on my nerves again and if something like this happens again you know what will happen. Please stop now and focus on your editing rather than inposing rules. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 19:10, May 9, 2011 (UTC) On second thought, their is some sense in what you're saying. However I see no need to call a conference between all 4 admins for this. I'll add the rules to the Admin page and and if one of the other admins wants to change it they can. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 19:14, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I added the rule section to the page, that should be enought. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 21:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for blocking you it was a misunderstanding. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 21:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template Yeah that's a great template.By the way how did you get your image on the main page to appear transparent on the wiki? It shows up Transparent in Paint.Net. Crashfreak99 19:09, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks for creating the Template it should really help improve some of the stuff around here!Bandichild 19:58, May 31, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild He is blocked now. Thanks for stoping the vandalizm.Crashfreak99 06:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Request for adminship Bandichild is working towards 700 so I guess I have to tell him too. I am going to reduce the rule to 200 edits. I will make you an Admin when you have made 200 edits.Crashfreak99 06:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :I think Klock would make a good candidate for admin on this wiki. He has done so much for this wiki since joining like creating new templates, tagging deleted candidates articles, and cleaning up various pages. Don't forget he also created the banner for this wiki, along with the footer that contains the link to other wikis. I think you can make an exception this one time and make him an admin despite not having 200 edits. I mean he already has the experience as an admin on another wiki, and we could use more help to clean up around here. Buts its your call. -- The Magnum Master 14:32, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the support Magnum Master. 200 edits works for me. I'll be pretty occupied with exams this week anyway, so I wont be doing a whole lot of editing, but after that I'll be free. --Klock101 16:55, June 13, 2011 (UTC)